battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skywatch Aerial Alliance
The SAA is the military branch of Skywatch Inc., an advanced research and development corporation dedicated to the continued progress of technological development, primarily in the fields of air and space travel. Due to current events and rising worldwide tensions the SAA has been authorized as an interplanetary aerospace defense force funded via the sale of Skywatch Inc.'s products (primarily aerospace craft, advanced technology, and resources mined from our colonies on Titan and Enceladus), meant to protect Skywatch and its assets from hostile entities. In general, we strive to maintain neutrality in conflicts if at all possible, and will not be accepting alliances at this time (however, non-aggression pacts may be considered). ---- Administrating Council The administrating council are in charge of all of Skywatch Inc. and Skywatch Aerial Alliance operations, and most important decisions are put to a vote and discussion between the council members. Applications to the council are currently open, and must be submitted using the application form given below. *Harrison Eltis: Founder and head of Skywatch Inc. Known for being a good tactician and rumored to have had some kind of prior military experience. Typically very reclusive, he is rarely seen face-to-face, and his whereabouts are not known to even the rest of the administrating council. *Alex Wolf (no known relation to Humphrey D. Wolf): A naturally briliant scientist, he has been with Harrison Eltis from the beginning, and helped with the development of Skywatch's first flying ship. Head of research and development. *Maximillian: A power-hungry and hard working person, Maximillian would do anything he could to be on the council with a fleet of ships. After a mysterious disappearance of a council member, there was a convenient opening, and Maximillian got the spot he always dreamed of. Head of Skywatch Inc.'s weaponry department. *Robert H. Jones: Coming from a family ancestry that always joined the military, he was ashamed when he failed to enter. He went to college specializing in advanced military technology. He was recently accepted into the administrating council of the SAA. *Meyer stienberg: coming from a family with a seafaring tradition that dates to the 1800s, he was the second member of his family after his father to serve in the us navy. After stienberg's retirement, he wanted to be back on the deck of a sea faring ship. Stienberg is part of the navel arm of the SAA. *Berlin M. Tusk: After leaving Earth in search of opportunity, Tursk joined Skywatch early on, and attempted to do his best at what may have seemed one of the few careers in space. As he continued his work, his superiors were impressed, and he went up the ranks to become one of the higher ranking officials in Skywatch. He currently, compared to other SAA officials, prefers to possibly get more involved in the Sol System's politics, as it could possibly bring in more opportunities for the company. Technology Due to the nature of Skywatch Inc.'s research in the air/space sector, the SAA has access to a large amount of unique and advanced technology and weaponry, some of which is listed below. Active Service -Hailstorm-class Orbital Barrage Satellite -Archerfish-class Precision Strike Satellite -Atmospheric Repulsion Drive (sub-capital-, capital-, facility-grade) -Planetary Observation Network -Electromagnetic Tether -Sentinel UCAV -Ion Beam Projector Experimental -Localized Dimensional Destabilization Drive (currently impossible to effectively control movement, development on hold due to lack of progress and danger involved with experiments) -Electrolaser (current energy consumption is unacceptably high) -Antimatter Warheads (production is extremely expensive and time consuming) Diplomatic Relations Though recent events seem to indicate that a war is brewing between multiple factions with significant military assets, we will not currently be taking sides in the conflict until such time as the council decides that action is necessary. For now, the SAA will be used for the sole purpose of defending our own facilities and borders. Allies: (None as of yet) Enemies: Order Empire Application To apply as a member of the newly expanded administrating council, please fill in the following fields. (OOC:)This is in regards to your character for this navy, no real information about yourself. Also, this fleet focuses on flying ships, so you should be able to build them if you want to join. I may include a small naval branch for seafaring ships, but the primary focus should be on things capable of flight. Name: Age: Backstory: Have you been an employee of Skywatch Inc. prior to now? (if yes, for how long and in what position?): Anything else you'd like to add?: News -Wednesday, January 1st: New year, recent news cleared. Ships Presently In Service SAA Goshawk Upgrade.jpg|SAA Goshawk, a capital ship capable of air and space travel. Extremely well armed and with a top speed of 60 knots, it is capable of destroying almost any opposing ship with ease. SAA Vulture.jpg|SAA Vulture, a Vulture-class sub-capital airship designed for air to surface attacks. Extremely slow and not particularly tough, but capable of dealing tremendous damage to targets below. Osprey2.jpg|The SAA Osprey, a light capital ship equipped with long range weaponry and advanced sensor systems. The Osprey is only SAA ship which is designed to work better when out of the atmosphere. SAA Aerial Research Station.jpg|One of Skywatch Inc.'s Aerial Research Stations. These slow moving airborne facilities are fairly small, but well defended and fitted with all the scientific equipment needed to carry out their research on Skywatch's most highly classified projects. Being airborne and capable of moving independently (albeit slowly), they are much more difficult targets for anyone attempting to steal advanced technology. SAA Tranquility_Upgrade.jpg|The SAA Tranquility is a capital ship with carrier capabilities. Like most of the SAA's capital ships, it is capable of functioning both in or out of an atmosphere, but the Tranquility is also equipped with cutting edge fighter craft which are also capable of spaceflight, though their maneuvering capabilities in vacuum are significantly reduced. The Tranquility itself is well armed for engagements with any type of enemy ship at long range, and can more than adequately defend itself even without its fighter complement. Thanks to its highly advanced engine technology, the SAA Tranquility is capable of reaching a speed of almost 90 knots, making it the fastest capital ship in the Skywatch fleet. SAA Mantis.jpg|The SAA Mantis is a massive airship, almost four times the size of the Goshawk-class. Though unable to exceed 20 knots and having extremely slow acceleration, there is almost nothing capable of bringing down a Mantis-class battlecarrier, due to its extremely strong shielding in combination with a weapons battery that exceeds most super-warships, with 15 204cm guns and 13 53cm guns as its main battery, backed up with SS-N-12 missile launchers, 105mm rapid fire turrets, and a full wing of air/space fighter craft. As with most SAA capital ships, it is capable of space travel, and the fuel reserves on this ship are sufficient to reach other planets within the solar system. SAA Ascension.jpg|The SAA Ascension is a heavy battlecruiser with advanced communications and electronic warfare capabilities. It will primarily be used to escort interplanetary transport ships as they enter and exit the Earth's atmosphere, and coordinate operations between Earth and Titan. The Ascension is slightly larger than a Mantis-class battlecarrier and has about the same level of combat capability, but has a cruising altitude of over twice what the Mantis is capable of and is significantly more effective as an exoatmospheric combat vessel. There are currently no plans to make more ships of this class, as the Ascension is being used for a very specialized role. P-1117.jpg|SAA P-1117 , a heavy command carrier and transport ship capable of space travel and large scale attacks Stingray A.jpg|The SAA Stingray is an airship built by councilman Maximillian. It is armed with a pair of dual-barrelled doomsday cannons in addition to its secondary weapons, giving it a higher caliber armament than any other ship currently in the SAA's air fleet. Two variants are currently in service; the Stingray A and Stingray B. Scorpio.jpg|SAA Scorpio , a Stealth Bomber built without any Mod SAA Firefly.jpg|The SAA Firefly is a super high altitude strike craft, primarily meant to counter other flying ships. Though it is one of the smallest and most fragile ships classes used by the SAA, the Firefly is still perfectly capable of combatting enemy forces with a high degree of effectiveness due to its strong armament and cruising altitude of around five kilometres, making it very difficult for enemies to hit. SAA Roc.jpg|Named after the mythological giant bird, the SAA Roc is a heavy air to ground attack ship, designed to engage and destroy surface targets with ease. The Roc's high caliber guns and ICMB silos allow it to deal significant damage at long range, while the ship's heavy armor makes it difficult for opposing vessels to inflict and major damage. One advantage that the Roc has outside of direct combat lies in its large cargo capacity, allowing these ships to carry large numbers of troops or supplies in relative safety, and even between planets given enough time. However, the slow speed and relatively low altitude that these ships fly at makes them a less than optimal choice against aerial enemies. SAA Atlantis.jpg|The SAA Atlantis is the absolute largest and most heavily armed and armoured vessel ever constructed by the SAA. This massive aircraft is essentially an airborne super fortress, with weaponry at least equal to its sea-based counterparts. Due to its rotationally symmetrical design, any attacker will face a barrage from no less than 24 2040mm guns, in addition to over 100 ICBMs and the ship's secondary battery, which is composed of numerous 503mm guns, AA weaponry, SAMs, and automated defense railguns. Though extremely slow moving, the Atlantis is as well shielded as any ground base, and is fully capable of functioning as a mobile, aerial command center with a crew of thousands. It is capable of space travel, but due to its low speed the Atlantis is best suited for defending a single planetary body or installation. IMG_3460.jpeg|The SAA vanguard is a simple but deadly ship that uses iron curtains, Apache helicopters, and Fighters to get things done. It has a small amount of regenerative armour and all of its guns fire the 105 projectile, making her a deadly adversary. SAA Peregrine.jpg|SAA Peregrine - Description TBA SAA Overwatch (2).jpg|The SAA Overwatch is the successor to the Firefly-class. The Overwatch is an improvement in nearly every aspect compared to its predecessor, being larger, better armed, flying faster and higher, and carrying advanced radar and detection equipment which allows it to perform an AWACS role. In addition to this, the ship is equipped with electronics warfare equipment, allowing it to scramble and confuse enemy transmissions and jam radar, which is especially useful since these vessels are also equipped with optical camouflage. The combination of the above allows the Overwatch-class frigate to be a deadly stealth aerospace warship, able to outmaneuver and destroy enemies often without even being spotted. However, it does still share the high degree of fragility attributed to the Firefly-class, making it generally unsuitable for direct attacks. SAA Nighthawk.jpg|SAA Nighthawk - Description TBA SAA Cormorant.jpg|SAA Cormorant - Description TBA SSAShip.jpg|The SAA Athena is a light escort ship designed to provide protection to Skywatch transport vessels, and the larger capital sips. She is armed with five 46cm gun turrets, and several smaller weapon systems to defend larger warships from. Due to it's small nature, it is best used in low risk operations. Ares-class Light Cruiser.png|The SAA Ares is a low altitude escort vessel, acting in similar role to the Athena. During combat in space, the vessel acts as primarily as an air defense vessel, housing a decent sized AA complement, while still holding enough artillery to hold off larger attackers. During atmospheric combat, the ship is designed to remain low near the surface to hit the less defended undersides of most larger warships. Category:Nations/Navies